


Brambles Over Rock

by NortheasternWind



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Second Age, does it count as slow burn if they both immediately go OH NO HE'S HOT, talion is basically celebrimbor's knight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NortheasternWind/pseuds/NortheasternWind
Summary: Talion is from a petty tribe of men seeking refuge in Eregion.  Celebrimbor is Eregion's lord and leader.  Lord and vassal romance ensues- at least until the Dark Lord comes knocking.(AU where Talion was born in the Second Age and the excellent adventures of them being doofuses in love. Can Talion woo a beautiful lord of the elves while he is merely a rough and clumsy mortal? Can Celebrimbor find a way to express his feelings despite the power imbalance between them? Can Narvi survive the amount of clawing at his face he is going to have to do to get through this debacle?)





	Brambles Over Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Talion feels no love for lords or their lands, but as they are stronger than he their laws still bind him. He had heard tales of the strangeness of Eregion, a land where dwarves and elves lived in friendship, and had hoped to find shelter there for his people— the petty skirmishes with other tribes of men wore on them, and if he could find them a safe haven... The lord of the elves, the others whispered, was closer to the dwarves than any other that had come before him, and so it was to him that Talion brought his petition.

All elves are unnaturally beautiful, Talion decides. But none so much as the lord of Eregion, Celebrimbor of the House of Fëanor.

He moves with the lithe grace of the rest of his people, but where the eyes of the others are matchingly serene something in Celebrimbor’s gaze _burns_. He has never seen the elf-lord moved to anger, but his eyes burn with joy when he smiles, when he laughs, as though he is alive in a way that none of the rest of his kin can even touch. He burns, oh yes, but with the merry welcome that is the sun at dawn, light spilling over green hills at noon, streaming through windows as the breeze catches his hair.

Never before had Talion put stock in the tales of witches holding kings captive with their loveliness, or elves so beautiful that their suitors dueled the Dark Lord himself for their hand, but as he looked upon Celebrimbor’s face that first time he’d suddenly believed every word.

“You will wear that blade down to nothing,” Hirgon scolds, causing Talion to start.

He looks down; his sword is plenty sharp by now, and if he continues then Hirgon’s warning may prove true. He shoots Hirgon a look and tucks his whetstone away.

“We should fetch the others as soon as possible,” he says by way of distraction.

“Do you remember a single word of what you said to the lord Celebrimbor?” Hirgon asks, amused. “Or have you been daydreaming since you set eyes on him?”

Talion sputters, feelings his cheeks reddening. Stars, but he hopes he is not so obvious to the elves… “Bold words for a man who won’t fight me.”

“I know when I am beaten,” Hirgon says cheerfully. “Fortunately for you, he and his… court? Social circle? Appear curious as to the habits of us silly mortal men, so I’m sure he’ll invite you over to ask questions and let you gaze at him all you want.”

“If he catches me _gazing_ at him I will actually die,” Talion says blankly. “Feel free to tease me, friend, but I demand the right to return the favor when _you_ find yourself struck dumb by a pretty elf.”

“I’ll grant this right, but only because I know you’ll never get the opportunity to use it."

* * *

Celebrimbor gives his trust to all who ask for it.

Or… trust, perhaps, is too strong a word, but too long has he watched this land tear itself apart under the weight of mistrust. Too long have its people turned each other away in their time of need, for pride, or suspicion, and too long have they suffered for it. Celebrimbor is a lord in his own right now, a man of power, and he will use that power to make this land softer and kinder.

He may not trust, but neither does he suspect. The doors of his land are open to all, and all may request his aid.

Unfortunately, this has created something of a dilemma for him.

He pounds away at a stock of metal upon his anvil, unseeing of what he creates. The mortal man who appeared upon his doorstep this day is unbearably handsome.

He had not bothered to wash before bringing his petition to Celebrimbor, anxious as he was to secure his people’s safety; the road had roughened his edges, thrown dirt into his hair, and rather than marring his features it seemed only to enhance them. He was...

Celebrimbor first learned his love of wild things from his uncle, who cared not for the difference between a blossom and a weed, and to his mind Talion seemed as one of those— not a tidily cultivated flower in a garden, but brambles over rock, thorny roses that dug deep into hard ground not meant for growing upon, holding on with the strength of one who knew in their bones that their right to live was as sacred as that of any other. Unkempt, perhaps, but more beautiful for it.

Celebrimbor is undoubtedly stronger than he, but that does not stop him from imagining…

He sets his hammer down and doffs his gloves to rub at his eyes. The forge is suddenly much too hot.

His door is open to all. He will not turn Talion and his people away. But what should have been an act of compassion is stained— it feels selfish, self-serving to offer them sanctuary, knowing that as a result Celebrimbor will see _him_ again…

Is this the kindness he has sworn to offer to all who ask for it? Is this manipulation, favoritism? Will he become cruel and paranoid in compensation for this fear?

He sighs. He has already given Talion his answer— it cannot be taken back now, and he admits to himself that he has no desire to. He will take satisfaction in knowing Talion and his people are safe, and then he will go on as he always has, and not create strife where there is none.

He must take care to see that Narvi and Talion are never in the same room at once— Narvi is unfortunately observant and takes every opportunity possible to tease Celebrimbor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Vyc for the title! Shenanigans planned:
> 
> 1\. hunting trip for frenship  
> 2\. dancing and general elf partying  
> 3\. narvi burying his face in his hands  
> 4\. the excellent adventures of talion cockblocking annatar  
> 5\. actual proper official courting! :D
> 
> LISTEN AFTER WHAT HAPPENS IN CANON I NEED SOMETHING NICE AND SOFT OKAY, JUST LET THEM BE OKAY, OKAY, PLEASE
> 
> also i am open to suggestions on how to make them actually start being friends and shit for them to do because my romance novel experience consists entirely of pride and prejudice please help me


End file.
